Pirates Life for Me
by Arsinoe-Aurelio
Summary: the flirt Amelia and the know-it-all Bella fight for the love of the pirate captain Jack Sparrow. What will happen if their feud getsone of them killed in the end.
1. Chapter 1

Bella

I sat on the rocks by our house the waves crashed against them and made the bottom of my dress wet. I looked at the sea wondering what it would be like to sail the seas with pirates stealing gold, fighting enemies, and looking for treasure. But that's not gonna because here in Port Royal wearing dresses that I can't breath in. Father says it's lady like, I think men like women who don't breath and are skinny as a tooth pick while they can be as fat as a hippo. I am sixteen years old and I am Bella Swan here is my story.

Three days later

" Isabella Elizabeth it's time to go see James be promoted to commander." Our father called.

" Father do I really have to go it's not like we are friends." I asked in hope of him letting me stay home and let me read.

" Come on Bella what are you scared he might propose to you" My sister laughed at me.

" I think he'd rather marry you." I winked then sighed. But you're right to like Will better he is cuter and nicer and a better swordsman what was I talking about?"

My father chuckled. " You were complementing William Turner."

" Oh yes well you get it. I really don't blame you."

My father his shock head. " Girls get dressed."

When we were done getting dressed we walked down the stairs and we saw Will at the door. " Talk to him." I whispered in her ears."

" Why would I?" She gave me the stupidest look in history.

I sighed and walk past her. " Hello Will how are you good that's good bye Will."

I walked right past him. "Hello to you to Miss Swan." He called after me.

" Bella it's Bella call me Bella." I called back. I heard him laugh. I then in the carriage Elizabeth got in right behind me.

" Why didn't you talk to him."

" He is a Black Smith and I think he much rather talk to you." Elizabeth turned her head from me and ignored me.

" Father when we set sail tomorrow can we push Elizabeth over bored." I asked.

" My my you girls are like two cheetahs fighting over a mate."

We left it at that when we finally got there, there were a lot of people there. On a small stage there was Mr. Norrington hands behind his back with a small smile on his face. He was clearly proud of himself. He saw Elizabeth and me he looked at me and nodded then he looked at Elizabeth and a huge smile appeared on his face like she was his light.

At least if they got married I could move to Spain yes that's were I'll go I'll learn Spanish and by a ship never get married and start a revelry with Black beard.

Then there was a man coming from behind me he ran towards me and grabbed me from behind turned me around and held a gun to my head.

" Come any closer I'll shot her." He yelled I heard a lot of exaggerated gasps it was kind of annoying actually.

I sighed and said " Let him shoot I he does we know he's a pirate if he doesn't well he is actually a good man who took the wrong path." I looked down at his hand on my waist. " OI would really appreciate if you didn't hold me so tight I can barley breath in this dress already and you adding the extra pressure is making it even harder."

He turned me around again and said. " You are a brave one aren't you lassie to bad I have to kill you." He shook his head and clicked his tongue.

" Well at least let me know my killers name." I said sarcastically.

" Well since you asked my name is Captain Jack Sparrow." He took off his hat and bowed. " I changed my mind I will let you live but you have to come with me.

" Fine Mr. Sparrow." He said something about women not listening. " Well goodbye Father good by Elizabeth." Then he grabbed me ran towards the cliff and jumped I barred my face in his chest. Then we hit something soft and I flopped on the floor we hit a bed. I looked around we were on a boat not a boat a ship but not just any ship a pirate ship. My childhood dream come true.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella

" So what is your name?" Mr. Sparrow asked.

" Isabella but call me Bella."

" Ah is that Italian well never mind we should set sail before they come and try to catch us. Mr. Gibbs." He yelled. " Take Bella to my room it is the safest place for her."

Then I saw a short scruffy man his hair was white and he was slightly chubby. Then I heard yelling from the cliff then there was a huge blast and the ship rocked. They obviously weren't thinking clearly at the moment I was on this ship and they were trying to sink it. I ran towards the ship railings. Then there was another blast but this time it came from this ship and it hit the sails of the other ship we could run right now and the could never catch up. Then I heard Mr. Sparrow yell something about lassies and rum.

I saw my father on the other ship he screamed something at me all I could hear were the booming sounds of the canons and the clacking of the sword and the blood curtailing screams of the dyeing. I ran towards Jack. " Why don't you give your self in?"

" Now lassie why would I do that?" He yelled, " They would just kill me anyway, might as well fight." He said while turning the ship he had a good point.

" Go to me cabin I'll be there in a moment." He pointed to a door labeled Captains corridors.

I entered the room it was covered in empty rum bottles and maps it smelled like dead fish and it was humid. I hate this pirate ship it's too much for me I want to go home. My childhood dream was totally crazy what was I thinking. I lay down on the bed and fell asleep.

I awoke to a man slipping into the bed next to me. " What are you doing?"

" I am getting into my bed luv. What are you doing?"

I gave him a look put my face in the pillow and went to sleep.


	3. Moody cat

Bella

I woke up in a weird cabin and it smelled horrible then all the memories came flooding back. I looked down at my dress it was dirty and tattered. I got up and started going through the dresser I found a pair of breeches and a shirt I found a scarf and put it around my waist. I walked to the cabin door and held my breath then let it out I turned the knob and pushed it opened.

When she stepped out everyone was working if it was to tying knots to swabbing the deck. Everyone had a job to do, she looked around the ship till she saw the man named Mr. Gibbs on the helm right behind him was Jack Sparrow arguing with a women who had to be in her late teens or early twenties. The other person arguing with him was a man maybe-late forties early fifties. She walked over to them as she walked she got weird looks form the crewmembers. As she walked onto the helm they all looked at her. Jack gave her a smile and raised and eyebrow at her cloths. The woman crossed her arms and sneered at her, the man gave her a slight smile and laughed at the woman's actions Mr. Gibbs didn't even look at her.

" Hello Bella this is Amelia" he pointed to the woman. " And this is Hector Barbossa, but call him Barbossa."

She held out her hand to Amelia she took the hand and gave it one good shake. Then Bella handed it to Barbossa he gave it a disgusted look and spit on his hand and shook hers. Amelia got a kick out of that she started laughing at Bella. Jack gave her a look she shrugged and walked off a pure black cat jumped off the rail and followed her.

Bella stooped down and called the cat. Jack started shaking his head no she completely ignored the warning. The cat turned around walked towards her meowed innocently when Bell went to pet the animal it hissed and swatted her hand away.

" Oh." What was that for she looked at her hand it was bleeding. Amelia turned around she sighed and called the cat to her.

" I warned you lass that cat doesn't like new people and when Millie over there doesn't like that person it makes it ten times worse."

" Did she train the cat to do that?"

" Now why would she even try the only thing that cat will listen to is when you call her for supper or Millie calls her other that you're wasting your breath." Barbossa said.

" Why did you spit on you're hand before you shook mine?" Bella asked cursorily.

" You looked to clean for me to touch you lass."

' Amelia looks about as clean as I do."

" Yes but that is because last night she jumped in the ocean." He said his eyes were mocking her.

" Now why would she do that?"

" Last night you were sleep walking and you fell over bored Jack and Amelia came to your rescue you really don't remember any thing do you?"

" No and I wasn't really that heavy two people needed to save my life was I Jack."

The man named Jack was at the helm now drinking rum and looking at a compass. " Yes, yes what ever you say."

" See." Bella said while putting her hands on her hips.

" That doesn't mean anything look, Jack shouldn't I be captain?"

" Yes, yes what ever you say."

" See." Barbossa said mockingly.

" Barbossa what's her story." She said pointing at Amelia.

" Aye lass you have to ask her for ye self."


	4. a life saver

Amelia

Does she really think she can come aboard this ship and play innocent and make everyone fall in love with her? If she does she has another thing coming I've seen people like her gets everything she want and if she doesn't she throws a tantrum and says she going to kill her self and then she gets what she wants. People like her stick there noses up at people in a lower class. For what, because they don't wear what you wear, or go to balls, or get married for love. And then when there alone dream about pirates and adventures but then when they meet one they scream he/she gets captured then hanged.

I looked down from the crows nest to see Jack my Jack with her the brat. What does he seen in her she has a pretty face with an ugly personality. I sighed and a single tear rolled down my face, I wiped the tear with my index finger. "Why oh why do you Jack make me feel this way," I asked my self.

I turned away and looked at the sky and started to remember when I met Jack.

_I walked through the palace doors once again. You see I am neither a servant nor a family friend. I am the prince's youngest daughter; I sneak out every night to sit by the ocean. It calls to me the waves coming in with tide. I love the smell of the salt in the air and the feel of the wind in my hair but it is not lady like._

_I was walking in to the palace when my sister Rosalyn started to walk down the stairs. She loves to get me in trouble, she's never caught me before and I don't instead on it ever happening. It slipped my mind that every night at 4 a.m. she comes down for a glass of water. I quickly hid behind a plant; she looked over at the rustling plant and shrugged her shoulders. She continued to walk to the through the main hall to the kitchen. I sighed and started to walk up the stairs I walked past my father's room to here giggling. Father really never was faithful even when mother was alive. A different woman in his bed each night mother knew but never spoke of it._

_I continued walking and stopped in front of my room I opened the door slowly to reveal a man with long black dread locks and braids with many trinkets in his hair. He wore tan boots with brown breaches a white shirt brown vest and a worn coat. The red bandana he wore on his head kept his unruly hair out of his face. But more importantly he was going though my things._

_I snuck around to get under my bed were I hid a sword, I pulled it out and then ran up to him sword in hand. I pointed the sword at his neck. _

_His eyes widened then he said. "What is a pretty young lass doing with such a dangerous weapon you could really hurt yourself?"_

"_First don't call me lass, second don't underestimate me, and third I intend to kill you." I yelled. _

"Man overboard" I heard Jack yell then he looked up and saw me get down here Amelia or I will throw you to the sharks," He screamed at me.

I sighed and started to climb down, I wonder who fell overboard what kind of idiot would lean that for on the railing it isn't there so you won't fall off the ship not to sit on. My feet hit the deck with a thud and I started walking towards Jack. "What's wrong Jack." I asked him

He sighed "Bella fell over board."

"Well then go and get her, you're a big strong man. You better hurry though you don't have a lot of time."

He looked at me. "Your right come on then." He grabbed my wrist.

"Wait why do I have to come?"

He just smirked at me and started to run. I started to scream and the crew started to laugh at me, they made and aisle for us and Jack started to gain speed. He took his foot on the rail and jumped forcing me to jump with him. We did a head first dive into the water. We started to swim towards her Jack grabbed her waist while I took out my knife and cut of her dress witch made her much lighter. We started to swim up, when we were close enough to the pearl they through down a rope and pulled us up. I walked toward were Jack laid Bella down she still wasn't breathing and now one knew what to do. I sighed and walked over to her. I again pulled out my knife, I came closer to her. "Move!" I shouted at the crew. I got on my knees and brought the tip of the knife the strings of her dress in one swift movement her corset was on the floor and she was coughing up water. Everyone looked at me amazed.

"Do you all forget that I used to wear one of these?" I questioned before walking away to my cabin and locking the door for the night.


	5. for arguments sake

**Hello everyone I know it's been along time but I am back and ready to roll. Okay review responses okay from now on there will be rules three review per chapter so many alerts but thank-you for alerting but I want to get better but here are some responses. **

**Glamorus-girl94- I'm glad you like it, it means a lot to me.**

**Zukie400- thanks means a lot to me**

**GGIsTwilightCrazy- I love that you love it by the pov will flip between Bella and Amelia. **

**Let's get started!**

Amelia

"Jack going after the chalice is crazy, stupid, and the Templar hid it so well King George couldn't find it and he had the royal navy under his control." I tried to reason with him.

"The girl is right Jack it's a fool's errand." Gibbs said.

"Barbossa nodded in agreement. "They are right." He spoke while taking a bite out of his apple.

"You people are crazy we'll have the power of the chalice, the royal navy at there knees, Davy Jones bowing to us. And all of you are cowering like a scared child." He yelled. "Don't forget we will go down in history."

"Jack this is stupid…" He cut me off.

"Ha you the girl at age seventeen escaped under the noses of twenty-five navy men are scared of a little adventure."

I sighed, "Jack that is beside the point."

"No it isn't I picked you out of all the women in Tortuga to go on adventure on me Pearl."

"Jack all the women in Tortuga are whores." I stated.

Barbossa and Gibbs chuckled at my comment.

"True enough but…" I cut him off.

"I first saw you going through my jewelry box with a gold necklace in your hand." I stated.

"Will you shut it,' He yelled at me.

I looked at him shocked. "Well then." I said my mouth was dripping with sarcasm.

"Jack don't snap at the girl she only speaks the truth." Gibbs defended me.

"Jack do ye even have any idea were the chalice is?" Barbossa asked with a raise of his bushy eyebrow.

"Yes I … No but my uncle knows a guy who knows a guys sister who is best friends with a guys lass who has the map to the chalice."

"So we are going to find your uncle." Gibbs said

"No" Jack said like it was obvious. "Were going to find this lass, and we will find her through uncle and so on."

"Jack I refuse to go along with this idiocy." I said.

He looked at me, "So you would rather go back to that palace away from the sea and adventure?"

I looked at him. "Yep" I said while popping the P.

"While then fine!" He yelled.

"Fine," I mocked him.

"Fine," He yelled back at me.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

His eyes widened in anger then he screamed. Then we heard a door close. Everyone looked over towards the captain's cabin to see Bella in breaches and a white shirt. I tried to hold back a laugh. I was failing but no one seemed to notice. Jack raised an eyebrow at her.

"Hello Jack, Gibbs."

"Hello Bella this is Amelia" he pointed to me. "And this is Hector Barbossa, but call him Barbossa."

She held out her hand to me and I took the hand and gave it one good shake. Then Bella gave her hand to Barbossa he gave it a disgusted look and spit on his hand and shook then hers. I got a kick out of that I started laughing at Bella. Jack gave me a look and I shrugged and walked off my pure black cat Avea jumped off the rail and followed me

Bella stooped down and called the cat. Jack started shaking his head no she completely ignored the warning. Avea turned around walked towards her meowed innocently when Bella went to pet her she hissed and swatted her hand away.

"Oh, What was that for" she looked at her hand it was bleeding. I turned around and sighed and called Avea to me

I continued to walk away my cat at my heels. I grabbed a rope and started to climb up. I climbed up on to the mast and sat down it really is a sad life as a pirate especially when you're a girl and a new pretty face comes aboard.

Avea came and sat on my lap I sighed "Avea be nice." She gave me a look of confusion and she also looked at me like I was an idiot.

"You know I kind of miss the palace."

She gave me a look like I was crazy

I jumped back down right in front of Bella I smiled at her well it was more of a grimace. I continued on to my cabin and locked the door I sat on my bed.

I took out a locket that held pictures of my parents my mother was beautiful with long black hair and blue eyes she died from heart disease. I miss her very much but my father never cared he left had more affairs the every while she was dieing but that is in the past and I never have to see him again.

**Author's note- Review Review. Or you will get an update once a month. Also I want to say thanks again to people who did people who review you get a sneak peek at the next chapter. And there will be a sequel I am thinking five stories going with plot since this is way before the curse of the black pearl. **


	6. Through memories sake

Amelia

_I brought the sword down on his head, he quickly moved out the way. I growled and continued to try to attack him. He unsheathed his sword and came at me with his._

"_Now love when you are fighting a professional like me self you need to use the proper footwork."_

"_I have been trained by the royal guard if I am in any need to protect my self especially if a pirate like you were to come and attack me."_

"_Well have the Royal guard write me a letter, they need a couple tips." He took another swipe at me; I ducked under his arm and ran out the open door. I ran done the hall as fast as my legs could carry me. I have decided that from now on I will exercise more. I continued to run down the hall right past my sister who looked at me with wide eyes as I pushed past her. She dropped her glass and the glass shattered in a puddle of water._

"_Amelia you little troll watch where you're going." She screamed while looking at the spilled water on her dress._

_I turned around quickly to see the pirate running down the hall after me. "You would push me out of the way also." I said as I pointed to the pirate running towards us at top speed._

_She looked at the pirate, then at the sword in my hand, then finally back at me. "Your right I would, now I suggest we go find the guards this house is so big they would not here us if we did scream."_

_I turned to look at the pirate, he was catching up and he was doing it quickly. Then I heard him screaming, why was he screaming? Then as he came closer I saw the guards behind him. "I guess they found him." I said with a shrug of my shoulders. I ran towards the pirate and when I was close enough I put the sword to his throat, he stopped immediately he leaned forward and almost fell on the cutlass. When he did regain balance he put his hands up._

"_Ah love now that you've caught me what are you going to do with me?" He said with a raise of his eyebrow. _

"_Hand you over to them of course." I pointed to the guards who were finally catching up._

_He sighed "Of course that's what you're going to do. You really need to get better security, the only reason they woke up was I tripped over one of those thing's foot." He spoke while his hands did weird motions in my face._

_Then the guards came up behind him and put his hands roughly in shackles._

"_Easy I will be needing those good for balance and all." He said while struggling against the guards._

"_No you won't with were you're going." Said guard number one. "A short drop and a sudden stop," He chuckled to himself, I shuddered at the comment then the second guard spoke._

"_Good work Amelia you just helped us catch a wanted fugitive." Guard number two said, he sounded like he was out of breath. And I thought I was out of shape, I should talk to my father about the guards doing laps around the palace. _

"_What is going on here?" I heard my father yell with his booming voice._

"_Well sir this man better known as Jack Sparrow." The guard started but was cut of by my sister._

_My sister Rosalyn gasped. "You mean thee Captain Jack Sparrow!"_

_He winced as she screamed with excitement. "The pleasure is all mine." He said while taking a step back and then bumping into a guard._

_My father's eyes widened in shock, "You know he is," He shouted at Rosalyn he pinched the bridge of his nose. "You know what I will be speaking to you later; go on before I do something rash." He then turned to me. "Now you what are you doing out here." _

"_Father you have to understand I was getting a glass of water from the kitchen. When I was walking back to my room and when I walked in I found him in my jewelry box. So I decided before he noticed me I would knock him out and run to get the guards. Well obviously it back fired .And I'm so sorry father I should be punished to the fullest extent."_

_He sighed then smiled at me he then put his hand gently on my face and stroked my cheek with his thumb. "Next time please try to get the guards before you do anything rash." He said with a slight chuckle in his voice._

"_Yes father," I looked up at him with wide eyes._

"_Good, okay then off to bed." Father said while patting my shoulder. _

_I nodded then began to walk off to my room; I turned around and faced my father. "Could I sleep in Patricia's room?" I began, "She is out of the country for five months, and it is the first month."_

"_Why do you ask?" _

"_I don't feel comfortable with a pirate just being in my room." I said with a tear falling down my face._

_He nodded in understanding. "Yes, yes of course you can."_

__

I woke with a start; it has been years since I have dreamed of my past. Before I could think of the reasons why Gibbs started banging on the door, "Miss Winston the Captain has an announcement to make and he wants everyone present."

I sighed "I will be there in a moment." I got up and put my boots on since I slept in my cloths. I stood up and walked towards the door; I put my hand on the door knob and turned it. When the door opened I felt the warm breeze on my face and the salty smell of the see filled my nose, ah, another day on the beautiful Black Pearl. My peaceful morning was ruined by the sound of shouts for me to hurry up.

I turned to the sound of the shouts. "Will all of you shut it, I will be coming and I don't need to be rushed." I shouted at him.


	7. keep clam

The heels of my boots clicked on the hard wood of the deck, as I approached the helm. "What is all the ruckus about?" I stood with my hands on my hips.

Jack walked up to me, "half the crew seems to have taken your side on the matter of the chalice."

I glared up at him, "Good it was an extremely stupid idea any way." Jack glared at me and walked away. I followed behind him up to the helm. "Jack its up to you where we go, it is your ship." He looked down at me and nodded.

"You scallywags," he bellowed at the crew, "open the sails, full speed ahead," He spun the wheel turning the ship north east. I leaned against his said, my head on his shoulder. Then the brat came out on deck.

"Jack," she screamed, she then laid her eyes on him and ran towards us. She looked between us, "excuse my interruption."

Jack immediately pushed me away from him, "No worries, nothing to interrupt." He smiled at her; I lent against the rail and listened to their conversation.

"Well," she began, "I want to work my on your ship" she said with determination, "Cook, clean, tie knots, what ever you need."

He smirked at her, "I don't need any of those things done lass, that's what me crew is for," he began to walk towards her, motioning me to take the helm from him, I did. "You see I need more help in my cabin then anything else." he stroked her arm; I gripped the wheel harder, glaring down at them. He gripped her chin forcing her to look up. "At night, at times" he paused and pulled her closer to him, "I need help in my southern regions," he placed his other hand on her waist, "If you catch my drift love." I grounded my teeth together,

"Captain she said innocently," and looked up at him with big eyes, but a small smiled played on her lips.

Barbossa walked up next to me and placed a hand on my shoulder, "calm your self girl." He spoke sternly.

I nodded without looking at him, I watched Jack and what her name….Bella. I stood next to Barbossa; I took his hat off his head and placed it on my head. I smiled up at him; he returned my smile with glare. He took a bite out of his apple, the juice dripping down his chin; he pushed me off the helm, and took hold of it himself. I walked to the mast of the ship, grabbed the hook and kicked. The rope being released pulled me to the top of the mast. I climbed the last few feet to the crows next. I tipped Barbossa's hat over my eyes; I looked down at Jacks cabin and felt tightness in my chest. I quickly turned away and watched the horizon. "Bring me that horizon," I whispered.


	8. this is not a good idea

**I would love if you guys to review, to give me an idea of what you think. Is it good bad or anything like that? **

I could barely sleep; the noises coming from Jacks cabin were most unbearable. I tossed and turned all night, the brat took him from me. I kept saying to my self. When I saw the sun bleeding through my cabin door I decided to get up. I pulled my hair out of my face, and pulled on a fresh shirt and breeches, then boots. I took a deep a breath my chest swelling. I then opened the door, and marched out in the open. The sea spray hit my face as I smiled; I loved the salty sea air and the warm sun on my skin. "Hello Mr. Gibbs." I waved at him.

"Morning Ms. Amelia." He returned my wave.

Barbossa walked up beside me, "what has gotten in to ye girl?" he said quizzically. We reached the rail

"Barbossa," I quickly turned to face him, "can you feel it?" I wrapped my arm around his. "Something is coming and the world is our oyster." I smiled at him, "and you know how much I like oysters."

He raised his eyebrow at me, "what the hell are ye talkin bout girl," he snatched his arm away from me. I didn't let it faze me. I turned around my back leaning against the rail. I leaned my head back may hair catching the wind. I stretched my arms across the rail.

Barbossa faced me leaning against the rail, his elbow supporting his weight. He raised an eyebrow at me he leaned in to me. "You are an odd one Ms. Amelia, an odd one indeed."

I leaned in too him, close enough to feel his breath on my skin, "Do you like odd ones?" I whispered with hooded eyes, "Mr. Barbossa." I finished our noses almost touching.

"I do indeed," he replied and the suddenly Jack appeared behind him,

"What are you two doing?" He looked back and fourth between us.

Barbossa straighten up and leaned away "What de ye want Jack," Barbossa ignored his questioned while glaring at him from the corner of his eye.

"What de ye want," Hack paused for a second, "Hector."

"I want fir ye to go away,"

"That can not be done," jack replied while shaking his head. "You see Barbossa I need our dear Amelia at the helm no flouncing around with you," Jack said while pushing his finger in Barbossa's face.

I decided it was time for me to enter the conversation. "Have Bella go to the helm," I placed a hand on my hip.

"No, no, no," Jack replied waving his hands in front of hid face, "I need you," he pointed at me, "savvy?"

I looked around him and behind me. "Where is she any way?" I avoided his question.

He glared at me, "savvy?"

I sighed "yes, yes fine, but where is your bonnie lass?"

"One she is not my bonnie lass, two she is in my cabin,"

"Good she isn't doing anything; teach her how to man the helm,"

"No," Jack said. "I want you to."

Before I could retort, Barbossa cut in, "Just man the god damned helm Amelia." I glared at him but none the less walked over to man the helm. Jack nodded at Barbossa and returned to his cabin with Bella.

After a few hours Jack came out with Bella at his heels, "Lads" he shouted, "and ladies we have our coarse." He smiled at us while walking to the helm, "Isla de Muerta." He swatted my hand away and took my place. "You see I believe in equal share," he smiled at us again his white teeth and cropped hair and slight stubble made him look like a young man not a pirate captain. But his leader ship skills and personality made up for it. "As a result" he continued, "when the Aztec treasure is found I will not be taking a bigger share then any of ye here," the whole crew erupted into whistles, hoots, and shouts of joy. I sighed to my self, "this is a bad idea,"

He turned to me, "what was that love?"

"Oh nothing" i waved him off.


End file.
